Of Doubts and Tight Pants
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Finn and Kurt have been together longer than Burt and Carole have known each other, they've just been keeping it a secret. Finn wants to come out, but Kurt doesn't. Finn tries to convince him in the dark corners of McKinley High. Boy on Boy action.


**Author's Note: Written for a prompt posted on Tumblr :) **

* * *

><p>"Shit, Finn!" Kurt said. "I think Mercedes is on to us."<p>

Finn gave his secret boyfriend a confuse look as he stretched out on the diva's bed. It was Friday night and their parents were out for the evening so therefore, there would be no questioning from why they were in the same room. They are stepbrothers, but even their parents would find it bizarre to see Finn lounging on Kurt's bed.

"It was just a song." Finn sighed.

"Are you that daft?" Kurt said, looking at his boyfriend like he was crazy. "Mercedes knows. That girl is smarter than you think."

"Well, if she knows than how is that a bad thing?" Finn asked.

"Because it is. No one can know about us. Imagine the comments. They'll think we've come from somewhere in backwoods Virginia."

"We're going to have to come out some time," Finn said. "And people are probably going to say the same things then. We know the truth about our relationship. We know that we've been together since way before Mom and Burt got together. So, if you're that ashamed of us, then maybe we should just call it quits now."

Kurt took in a deep breath at his boyfriend's words. He couldn't believe that he would even suggest such a thing. "Finn…I love you and I'm in this for the long haul. I could never be ashamed of you…of us. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Finn said.

Kurt gave a sad look to Finn and crawled on the bed next to him. He pressed his body close to the taller boy so that they were chest to chest. He leaned and pressed a silent kiss against the boy's lips.

"Let's just wait until after graduation, okay? We have eight more months until we're out of here and long away from Lima. It'll be easier to tell people then." Kurt said. "If we do it now, then I fear that the nasty comments and the peer pressure will ruin us. I don't want that."

"But, I love you so much Kurt. I'm in this for the long haul," Finn said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I know, but please. Just wait until after graduation. For me?" Kurt said, giving the boy a little smile.

"For you." Finn relented.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came too fast for the secret couple. Something in their relationship had changed since the conversation they had in Kurt's room. Even though they have always kept their relationship on the down low, it seemed like they were hyper-aware of their status.<p>

It made things hard for Finn because Kurt had decided, for some reason, to wear the tightest pair of black jeans he owned and a even tighter shirt to match. He looked absolutely gorgeous and all he could think about was pressing him against the nearest locker and fucking him into oblivion.

They were walking to their Chemistry class, which they were lucky to be in together and Finn had to fight the urge to wrap his arm around Kurt's waist. He could see some of the more closeted boys eyeing Kurt's body and he did not like it whatsoever. Kurt walked around like none the wiser, strutting his stuff to the classroom.

They took their normal seats in the back of the classroom and waited for the class to begin.

"Jesus, Kurt," Finn whispered. "Did you have to wear the thing you could find in your closet?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the boy and whispered back, "These are my normal clothes, Finn."

Finn shrugged. "I guess you just look extra sexy today."

Kurt shot Finn a glare. "You can't say those things in a room full of people."

"No one is paying attention to us, "Finn said, looking around at the class to see people involved in other conversations or playing with their phones.

"So, we can't take any chances. You promised me Finn." Kurt warned.

"Yeah, but it's hard to do that when you look so hot."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Class is starting," Kurt said as the teacher walked up to the front of the class.

Kurt pulled out his notebook once the teacher began speaking. Finn followed suit but ended up scribbling drawings into his notebook. Some of them were cliché school girl drawings of his and Kurt's initials in a heart and others were just of regular stick figures.

He glanced over at Kurt and he nearly drooled at the sight.

Kurt was sitting with his back arch so that he could clearly see the curve of his ass and it was a sight to see. Kurt always found a way to take his breath away, but now that he was super aware of having to keep their relationship a secret, it was becoming unbearable.

He had to do something about it.

Finn promptly raised his hand high in the air. "Um…Miss. Terney, I just got a text from my mom. She never texts me in the middle of the class, so it must be important. She says to call her."

The teacher gave him a weird look before responding. "Okay…but don't take long."

Finn grinned. "Thank you and could Kurt come with me? Since we're step bros and all."

The teacher waved him off with a nod and turned her attention back to the lesson. Kurt eyed Finn warily before following him outside of the classroom.

Finn led them around a few corners until they were in the most isolated part of the school.

"Finn, what's going on? What did Carole want?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," Finn said, pushing Kurt further into the isolated corner.

"What? Then why did you bring us out here?" Kurt asked, clearly annoyed.

Finn didn't answer; all he did was push Kurt against the wall and proceeded to kiss him. He placed his hands on either side of Kurt's head and kissed the hell out him. He moaned when Kurt bucked his hips into his and met the boy's shallow thrust. When the angle of him laving to lean down to keep their lips together became too much, he decided he needed to fix it.

He leaned down a little to hook his arms underneath Kurt's thighs and wrapped the smaller boy's legs around his waist. The new position was heaven for the both of them. He kept Kurt up by pressing him further into the wall. Kurt latched his arms around Finn's neck and squeezed his legs tighter around the jocks.

"Oh my gosh, Finn. You're going to make me come in my pants." Kurt moaned as Finn pressed open mouthed kisses on his neck.

"That's the point," Finn said, simply in between his ministrations. "You look so freaking hot today and I can't take it."

"What if someone catches us?" Kurt gasped.

"That makes it all the more fun then, doesn't it?" Finn said wickedly and ground his erection hard into Kurt's. Kurt could only moan in response. He buried his face into the crook of Finn's neck and reveled in the pleasure of Finn dry humping him against the wall.

"Finn…" Kurt whined. His pants were unbearably tight and he knew that he wasn't going to last long. It just felt too damn good.

"Don't hold back. Let it go," Finn whispered hotly in Kurt's ear. After a few more dry thrust, Kurt was coming. He bit into Finn's neck to muffle his cries of pleasure. Finn buried his head in Kurt's neck to do the same as his orgasm hit him, too.

After a few moments, Kurt captured Finn's lips with his own and kissed him languidly. Finn still had a good grip on Kurt and didn't seem like he wanted to let the boy down anytime soon.

"That was so hot," Kurt said against Finn's lips. Finn nodded in agreement.

"We can do this all of the time without having to hide, if we just come out," Finn whispered.

"Yes, that's true…but it wouldn't be as hot as this is." Kurt smiled, kissing Finn once more.

"Trust me, it will still be this hot," Finn said. "Besides, look at how hot you are today. I don't need anyone trying to get with you."

Finn bucked his hips into Kurt's and the boy moaned.

"You don't have to worry about that…but we'll see. I don't think I want to hide this, but it's a lot that goes with it, you know?" Kurt said, hopping down off of Finn.

"Yeah, but we'll make it through."

"I'm sure we will." Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss onto Finn's lips. "Now, I have to go change my pants. Good thing I keep an extra pair in my locker."

"Are they tight like these ones?" Finn asked, slapping Kurt's ass.

Kurt laughed and walked out of the corner. "You wish."


End file.
